lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (List of units)
This is a list of the units and heroes from the game The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth. *D stands for d'amage, A stands for '''a'rmor, S stands for 's'peed, E stands for 'e'xperience, EP stands for [[Elfstone|'E'''venstar]] '''P'ower and OP stands for [[One Ring|'O'''ne Ring]] '''P'ower. *The (xxxx-xxxx-xx-x) before each normal unit represents (cost without price lowering)-(health at level 1)-(command point cost)-(level of building needed to produce). *The (xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xx) before each hero represents (price)-(health at level 1)-(melee attack at level 1)-(ranged attack at level 1) *When a hero mounts a horse or switches to ranged or melee attack, the hero also gets the associated strengths and weaknesses for as long as the change is effective. *A '''(p) indicates that the ability is a p'assive ability. *A '(t) indicates that the ability works for a limited amount of t'ime. *A '® indicates that the ability affects a certain r'adius around the hero. *A '© indicates that the ability affects a certain c'hosen radius. Overall *'Normal infantry (sword bearing infantry) is strong against siege weapons but vulnerable against cavalry and beasts. When combined with archers or cavalry they will be positioned in the front. All these units (exept those of Mordor) can be upgraded with Heavy Armor and Forged Blades. *'Archers' are vulnerable against cavalry and beasts but are strong against pikemen as they are slow. When combined with normal infantry or pikemen they will be positioned in the back. All these units (except Haradrim Lancers) can be upgraded with Fire Arrows and this makes them strong against Siege Weapons and some buildings. *'Pikemen' are infantry bearing spears, they are strong against cavalry and trolls but vulnerable against archers (except Gondor Tower Guards). When combined with archers they will be positioned in the front. All these units (exept those of Mordor) can be upgraded with Heavy Armor and Forged Blades. *'Cavalry' are fast do to their mounts and are strong against infantry and vulnerable against Pikemen and beasts. They can all form Wedge Formation. When combined with normal infantry they will be positioned in the back. All thes units (except Rohirrim Horse Archers) can be upgraded with Forged Blades. *'Beasts' (trolls, ents and Mûmakil) are strong against buildings and all infantry and cavalry but very vulnerable to fire. In the Mordor army all (except trolls) can mount the Mûmakil. *'Siege Weapons' are strong against buildings and ranged ones against infantry but vulnerable against normal infantry and to fire. *'Heroes' are strong against all other classes but most of all against Beasts and Siege Weapons. Upgrades and formations Upgrades °Purchasing Banner Carrier makes level 1 units to be level 2 and thus giving them veterancy. Formations Rohan Farm *(x100-xx40-10-1) Rohan Peasants: Rohan's basic foot infantry unit. Relatively weak and not much use other than repairing damaged gates. They can be enhanced with the 'Arm Peasants' EP (giving them swords). They can be combined with Yeomen Archers and Rohirrim. Archery Range *(x300-xx80-15-1) Yeomen Archers: Rohan's basic archer unit. Weaker than the elven counterpart, but definitely useful for defending the base. They can be combined with Rohan Peasants. They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor. *(x700-x160-20-2) Elven Archers: A stronger archer unit that can change into using swords. They can combine with other Elven Archers so that one unit using swords is in front and one unit using bows are in the back. They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor. Stables *(x600-x140-20-1) Rohirrim: The cavalry of Rohan, they can be combined with Rohan Peasants, though this greatly lowers their speed. They can be upgraded with Ridershield. *(1000-x200-20-1) Rohirrim Horse Archers: The archer form of the Rohirrim, they can be upgraded with Ridershield. Summonable *(x3EP-x160-xx-x) Elves: Three batalions of five Elven Archers. *(x8EP-2000-xx-x) Ents: Four ents that can destroy buildings and many enemies. They are very vunerable against fire and will keep losing health until they reach water. *(10EP-2000-xx-x) Army of the Dead: Six batalions of sixteen Dead Men. Heroes Éomer (1200-1200-xx40-xx) Nephew to King Théoden and later self King of Rohan, he is a great horselord. Théoden (1200-x800-xx50-xx) King of Rohan but slain by at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, a great horselord. Éowyn (1200-x800-xx40-xx) Shield Maiden of Rohan and a fierce warrior. Treebeard (4000-3000-x400-200) Leader of the Ents and one of the oldest beings on Arda. Merry (x100-x200-xx30-x40) A friend of Frodo and eventually Master of Buckland. °Only after the Lothlórien mission. Aragorn (3000-1500-x100-xx) The King of the West, he is a master swordsman and the heir to Isildur and Númenor. When the EP 'Andúril' is bougt Aragorn gets D+100 %. Legolas (3000-1000-xx40-60) An Sindarin elf of the Woodland Realm, he is a master archer and can fight with knives as well. Gimli (2500-2000-xx60-xx) Son of Glóin and a master axe fighter, later to become Lord of the Glittering Caves. Gondor Barracks *(x100-x100-10-1) Gondor Soldiers: The basic infantry unit of the Gondor Army, they can form Block Formation. The can be combined with Gondor Archers and Gondor Rangers. *(x400-x160-15-2) Gondor Tower Gards: The elite infantry unit of Gondor, using their spears they can form Shield Wall Formation. They are strong against archers, wich is a huge advantage. The can be combined with Gondor Archers and Gondor Rangers. Archery Range *(x300-xx80-15-1) Gondor Archers: Gondor's basic archer unit. Weaker than the ranger counterpart, but are good defensive units. They can be combined with Gondor Soldiers and Gondor Tower Gards. They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor. *(x500-x120-15-2) Gondor Rangers: The elite archer unit of Gondor. Able to cloak themselves in forest areas, allowing them to set up ambushes. They can form Skirmish Formation. They can be combined with Gondor Soldiers and Gondor Tower Guards. Stables *(x800-x240-20-1) Gondor Knights: The famous knights of Gondor are more expensive and better armoured than their Rohirrim brothers. They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor. Siege Works *(1200-x400-x5-1) Gondor Trebuchets: Very powerful ranged siege weapons that can attack buildings and units and be upgraded with Fire Rubble. Summonable *(x3EP-x160-xx-x) Elves: Three batalions of five Elven Archers. *(x3EP-x140-xx-x) Rohirrim: Five batalions of five Rohirrim. *(10EP-2000-xx-x) Army of the Dead: Six batalions of sixteen Dead Men. Heroes Gandalf (6000-2000-x200-xx) One of the Istari and the master brain of the defense against Sauron. He uses his sword and his staff to either strike at enemies or kill them with magic. When EP 'Gandalf the White' is bought his magic attacks get D+100% and his abilities are two times as fast reloaded. °This ability requires the EP 'Gandalf the White'. Boromir (1400-1200-xx50-xx) Son of the Steward of Gondor and Captain of Gondor, he is a formidable swordsman. Faramir (1200-x800-xx50-30) Son of the Steward of Gondor and Captain of Gondor, he is a formidable swordsman and ranger. Pippin (x100-x200-xx30-x40) A friend of Frodo and eventually Thain of the Shire. °Only after the Lothlórien mission. Eagles (x6EP-2000-x200-xx) Two Great Eagles of Manwë can be summoned with the EP. Isengard Lumber Camp *(xx20-xx30-x1-1)' Orc Laborers': Very weak single unit infantry are spawned very fast (when one is built the player gets four Orc Laborers for free) and can collect wood. Uruk pit *(x200-xx80-20-1)' Uruk-hai': The basic infantry unit of the Isengard Army, they can be combined with Uruk Crossbows. They can form a Block Formation. They can be made to fight other Uruk-hai devisions for E. *(x400-xx80-30-1) Uruk Crossbows: These are strong archers that can combine with Uruk-hai and Uruk Pikemen. They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor. They can form Wedge Formation. *(x300-xx80-20-2) Uruk Pikemen: These are Uruk-hai who are using spears in stead of swords, they can be combined with Uruk Crossbows. They can form Porcupine Formation. *(x200-x200-x4-2)' Berserker': Crazy single Uruk-hai wearing no armor except a deformed helmet, they have good health and can change their scimitar for a torch that can be used to lit the explosives. Warg Camp *(x800-x300-20-1)' Warg Riders': The only evil cavalry, riding not horses, but the dreaded wargs. They are not as powerful as their good counterparts but they can use howl (D+150%). They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor. They can form a Line Formation. Siege Works *(x400-x480-x5-1)' Battering Ram': A wooden battering ram carried by two Uruk-hai. *(1000-x240-x5-1) Ballista: A ranged siege weapon that shoots a giant harpoon can attack buildings and units. It is pushed by two Uruk-hai. *(x150-x600-x4-1) Siege Ladder: Large ladder that is carried by two Uruk-hai and can be used to give foot soldiers the chance to climb up walls. *(x700-x800-x4-2)' Isengard Mine': Powerful explosive is carried by two Uruk-hai must be lit by a Berserker when he is using his torch. This can blow away enemie units and buildings with devestating power. Heroes Saruman (5000-1800-x180-xx) Once the leader of the Istari, he has fallen to darkness and seeks to claim the Ring for his own. Lurtz (1200-1200-xx60-40) Leader of Saruman's uruk-hai and a ruthless swordsman and archer. Balrog (20OP-4000-2000-xx) A Balrog of Morgoth with devastating power that can be summoned with OP. Mordor Lumber Camp *(xx20-xx30-x1-1) Orc Laborers: Very weak single unit infantry are spawned very fast (when one is built the player gets four Orc Laborers for free) and can collect wood. Orc Pit *(xxx0-xx50-20-1) Orcs: Very weak infantry, but the are completly free and are spawned quite fast. They can combine with Orc Archers. They can be summoned faster with the OP. They can be made to fight other Orc divisions for E. *(x300-xx50-30-1) Orc Archers: Weak archer units that can be combined with Orcs. Haradrim Palace *(x200-xx60-10-1) Haradrim Lancers: Very strong archers that throw spears instead of shooting arrows, making them strong against both cavalry and infantry units. *(x400-x160-15-2) Soldiers of Rhûn: Strong spear bearing units that are the strongest infantry of the Mordor Army. Mûmakil Pen *(2000-4000-30-1) Mûmakil: Huge elephants-like creatures can trample enemies and destroy their buildings. They are weak against fire and when attack multiple times with this they will go into a panic attack and will trample their allies and enemies alike. Troll Cage *(1200-2000-10-1)' Mountain Troll': Trained at the Troll Cage, they are huge humanoid mosters. They can pick up a tree to improve their melee attack or a rock to act as a strong ranged unit and can eat Orc's to heal themselves. When they become veterans they will change into an Attack Troll. *(1200-2000-10-2) Drummer Troll: Trained at the Troll Cage, these captain Trolls give a great bonus (A+50% / D+150% / E+300%) to all Mordor units close to them. They are slower than Mountain Trolls but have a more powerfull attack. Siege Works *(x800-x300-x5-1)' Catapult '(800-300-5-1): Very powerful ranged siege weapons can attack buildings and units and be upgraded with fire (D +200) and can be made to shoot the heads of dead enemies, invoking fear in those who are hit. *(x400-x480-x5-1) Battering Ram: A wooden battering ram carried by two Orcs that is very strong against buildings. *(1000-2000-x5-2)' Siege Tower': Huge wooden tower is pushed by two Mountain Trolls. It gives ground units the oppertunity to storm enemy walls. *(2000-9999-50-3)' Grond': An immense battering ram that is pushed by many Mountain Trolls, it is only available at Minas Tirith in the evil campain. It has very much health and is incredibly powerful against all buildings. Heroes Witch-king (4000-200-xx) Leader of the nine and once a King of Men, he is the most dreaded servant of the Dark Lord and rides his Fell Beast. Nazgûl (3000-200-xx) The once Kings of Men seduced by the Rings of Power and turned into wraiths and ride their Fell Beasts. Gollum (x200-x10-xx) Once known as Sméagol, he is completly consumed by the One Ring. Balrog (20OP-4000-2000-xx) A Balrog of Morgoth with devastating power that can be summoned with the OP. Eye of Sauron (x1OP-xxxx-xxxx-xx) The Eye of Sauron can see throug al disguises and invokes fear into the enemy, can be summoned with the OP. Shelob (xxxx-5000-x400-xx) Evil in the form of a gigantic spider, she is a descendant of Ungoliant and so a relative (but very larger) to the Mirkwood Spiders. She is a terror to all who dare enter her lair in Cirith Ungol. Frodo and Sam Heroes Frodo (x300-x300-xx40-50) Son of Drogo Baggins and nephew to Bilbo Baggins, he is The Ringbearer. °Only after the Lothlórien mission. Sam (x100-x200-xx30-x40) A friend of Frodo and eventually Mayor of the Shire. °Only after the Lothlórien mission. See also The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth Category:Lists